Clash of Gods
Leggings of sealing hatred New Clash of Gods Clash of gods is accessible to players at 12:00, 15:00, 17:00, 19:00, and 23:00 every day Application Stage: #Before clash of gods starts, there is a 10-minute application stage when players should sign up for its eligibility. #With regard to the two rounds of clash of gods held at 15:00 and 19:00, only players whose strength has reached 20000 are qualified to enter for them. #The battlefield can only hold 40 players. However, VIP players have the privilege to kick out randomly someone else whose strength is lower than theirs. #During application stage, if players get disconnected or refresh their browser page, they will leave the waiting queue automatically. That is to say, other players can replace them in the battlefield. #The application procedure will be closed in 10 minutes no matter how many players have already signed up for clash of gods. By then, players outside the battlefield won’t be able to enter it until this round finally ends. #All the applicants then will be divided evenly into two factions based on their strength, namely Dark League and Holy League. #Each player can fight at most two rounds of clash of gods in a day. It will not be counted that you only wait in queue but haven’t been matched into a faction. Battle Phase: #Three seconds after players are matched, the battle begins. #Players can click the avatars of any opposing player as they wish and trigger the combat. However, there is a five-time limitation for the initiative attack. #After a combat, the losing side will have their avatars turned grey and can’t be re-spawned later. They can click “Quit” button to get out of the PVP interface. #Meanwhile, as for the winners, they will stay in the battlefield with no option to reinforce their troops. The “automatic army replenishment” for VIP is not available in PVP battlefield as well. #The combat between two players #Each combat will take 1 minute even if players close the combat scene interface after it starts. #During battle phase, if players get disconnected or refresh their browser page, they will still stay in the battlefield. #Battle phase will come to an end when all players from a side have been routed or it has already last 20 minutes. In the first case, the side with any remaining troops wins. In the second case, the side whose players have obtained more exploit points achieves victory. If two sides happen to earn same amount of exploit points coincidentally, then the game ends in a tie. Points Gain: #Each players in the wining team get 300 points. #Each players in the loosing team win 150 points if there is few people, 100 points when there is more crowd. #In a draw game top players are rewarded with 200 points, then points are decreasing for other players. #You can gain extra points by defeating other players. Rank Reward: Top 3 players in each round of clash of gods will be rewarded for their illustrious military exploits. * 1st: PVP Champion Pack * 2nd: PVP Runner-up Pack * 3rd: PVP Second runner-up Pack Leaderboard: All players will be also ranked based on the total exploit points they have accumulated so far, which result will be displayed in the leaderborad. Exploits points